Un meilleur anniversaire que prévus
by passionateinterest
Summary: UA Alors qu'il doit travailler le jour de son anniversaire, Zoro fait la rencontre d'un blond sexy.


**Voilà un petit one shot pour l'anniversaire de notre sabreur préféré :… Zoro ! =D Et oui comme c'est mon personnage préféré de One Piece je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire pour son anniversaire. Hehe Pourquoi avec Sanji ? Parce qu'ils sont tellement sexy tous les deux ensemble ! **

**J'espère que cette petite nouvelle vous plaira. Il n'y a pas de suspense ou quoi que ce soit mais c'est plutôt mignon je pense. ;)**

**Un meilleur anniversaire que prévus**

« Ma vie est pourrie. » pensa Zoro dans un long soupir d'ennui.

C'était l'anniversaire du jeune homme et au lieu d'être chez lui ou dans un bar, en train de célébrer ses 21 ans avec ses amis et proches, il était obligé de travailler. Il travaillait dans le fast-food du coin, et aujourd'hui il devait travailler toute la journée jusqu'à la fermeture. Il était maintenant 21h, et il n'y avait presque plus personne dans le restaurant. Les seules personnes qui restaient étaient un SDF, venus ici pour la chaleur ainsi qu'une boisson chaude, et un couple qui avait un rendez-vous amoureux, complètement stupide de faire ça dans ce genre d'endroit selon Zoro.

« Le mec doit être fauché. » pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il n'était pas un grand romantique mais il n'aurait quand même jamais eu l'idée d'emmener la personne avec qui il a un rendez-vous dans un fast-food pour manger des frites molles et des burgers caoutchouteux dans la bouche et à peine chauds. Il préférerait encore manger un sandwich d'une boulangerie plutôt que de manger cette « mal bouffe ».

Accoudé sur le comptoir en inox, Zoro regardait le sol, les yeux dans le vague, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Soudain, sans que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ait le temps de réagir, il sentit un poing s'abattre sur sa tête. Laissant un grognement de douleur sortir sa bouche, il se retourna vers la personne à laquelle le poing appartenait. Il vit Nami, son manager qu'il appellait aussi « la sorcière », se tenir devant lui avec les mains sur les hanches, le regardant de haut d'un air sévère.

- Arrête de rêvasser et remet toi au travail, ou je retirerais de l'argent de ta paye ! lui dit la rouquine avec une voix forte.

- C'est pas ma faute si il n'y a plus rien à faire ! répliqua Zoro, en frottant l'endroit sur sa tête où il sentait une bosse commencer à se former, avant de reculer légèrement sous le regard menaçant de la jeune femme. C'est bon je vais travailler.

- Tiens, dit Nami, tout en lui poussant brusquement dans ses mains un balais et une pelle. Va nettoyer la salle, et assure toi de vider toutes les poubelles et de passer la serpillère partout ! Et surtout ne te perds pas lorsque tu iras nettoyer les toilettes !

- Ouai Ouai, grommela le jeune homme en trainant les pieds. Espèce de sorcière esclavagiste.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix menaçante.

- Rien du tout. Répondit rapidement Zoro, ne voulant pas se faire de nouveau frapper sur la tête.

Il se mit alors au travail, commençant d'abord par balayer et passer la serpillère dans la salle, avant de vider toutes les poubelles et d'aller les mettre dans la grosse benne, puis de récurer les toilettes où apparemment des gamins avaient eu comme brillante idée de faire une bataille de boules (oui, des boules !) de papier toilette mouillé. Alors qu'il nettoyait la cuvette des toilettes, Zoro laissa échapper un soupir à la pensée de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il pourrait être dans un bar, en train de boire au moins sa quatrième bière (eh ! c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 21 ans !), plaisantant et passant du bon temps avec ses amis. Mais à la place, il se retrouvait à devoir nettoyer des toilettes et de vendre des burgers et des frites. On pourrait se demander pourquoi dans un tel endroit. La raison pour laquelle il faisait ce job était car il avait un rêve mais aussi une promesse. Ce rêve était de devenir le champion du monde de Kendo. Il avait promis de réaliser ce rêve pour sa meilleure amie, Kuina, qui était décédé il y a maintenant 10 ans. Pour atteindre ce but, il devait entrer dans l'une des plus grandes écoles de kendo pour pouvoir s'élever au niveau international de compétition. Il était déjà champion après tout national pendant les 2 dernières années consécutives. Mais pour cela il fallait de l'argent. Il travaillait donc dans ce fast-food à mi-temps, en plus de travailler au dojo qu'il fréquentait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lorsqu'il eu enfin finis de tout nettoyer, il rangea le matériel, se lava les mains et alla de nouveau à la caisse. Après quelques temps, où il nettoyait le comptoir de la caisse, et s'occupait en faisant des ballons, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

- C'est super calme aujourd'hui c'est dingue. Commenta Ussop, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés était l'un des cuistots du restaurant, si l'on pouvait appeler cet endroit un restaurant pensa Zoro en pouffant de rire intérieurement.

- C'est vrai que pour un vendredi c'est bizarre… dit Zoro, sa voix reflétant à quel point il s'emmerdait, avant d'ajouté avec un grognement énervé. Quand je pense que Nami m'a obligé de travailler ce soir pour ça.

- J'avoue qu'elle abuse, elle aurait pu te laisser la journée. Lui dit Ussop avec un sourire compatissant, avant d'élargir son sourire pour essayer d'égayer le jeune kenshi. On pourra toujours sortir tous ensemble demain soir. Tu vas voir on va tellement s'amuser que tu vas oublier cette journée.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert souri légèrement aux paroles de son ami. Malgré le fait que la tentative d'Ussop fût très maladroite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la reconnaissance envers son ami qui essayait de lui remonter son moral.

- Merci Ussop, dit-il, son sourire encore sur son visage.

- Eh ! Ca sert à ça les amis ! répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés avec un grand sourire.

Zoro et Ussop s'était connus par le biais d'un ami commun lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Zoro était en Terminale et Ussop en Seconde. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment prévus de devenir amis. Si ils n'avaient pas eu une personne pour les faire se rencontrer, ils n'auraient même jamais parlé l'un à l'autre.

- Zorooo ! Cria quelqu'un bruyamment d'une voix aigue.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'eu même pas le temps de se retourner avant de se faire plaquer contre le sol, face contre le sol, et d'entendre un gloussement venir de son dos. Quant on parle du loup ne pu s'empêcher de penser Zoro avec un long soupir. La personne qui était assise sur son dos s'appelait Luffy. Luffy était celui qui l'avait présenter à Ussop et avait créer leur petit groupe d'amis en général. Zoro et Luffy étaient voisins depuis qu'ils avaient 10 ans. A l'époque Zoro faisait le deuil de la mort de Kuina, qui venaient de mourir dans un accident alors qu'elle s'entrainait à l'épée. Mais le jeune garçons avait réussi à le sortir de sa morosité et à lui rendre le vide que Kuina avait laissé un peu plus supportable. Lorsque Luffy entra au lycée il se retrouva dans la même classe qu'Ussop. C'est là que le jeune garçon le présenta à Zoro, qui lui même ramena des amis de sa propre classe, et c'est ainsi que leur groupe d'amis se forma. Mais rien n'aurait été possible sans le jeune garçon hyper actif qu'était Luffy.

- Salut Luffy, dit Ussop, essayant de cacher le ricanement qui risquait de sortir de sa bouche.

- Salut Ussop ! dit Luffy tout en gloussant avec un énorme sourire.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme fût attrapé par l'arrière de son manteau et remis sur ses pieds, loin de Zoro.

- Bonsoir les gars, fit poliment Ace, le grand frère de Luffy, puis il se tourna vers son petit frère en essayant d'avoir l'air sévère bien qu'il avait un petit sourire. Luffy combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas sauter sur les gens comme ça ?

- Mais Ace ! C'est mes amis ! protesta Luffy d'une voix plaintive tout en faisant une moue digne d'un adorable petit chiot qui fit détourner les yeux de son frère pour ne pas se faire avoir.

- Y a une raison pour laquelle pour vous êtes ici ? demanda Zoro en se relevant.

- Pour manger ! s'exclama Luffy joyeusement, levant les poings en l'air, pendant que Ace eu juste un énorme sourire à la notion de nourriture.

- J'aurais dû le savoir, marmonna Zoro tout en se dirigeant vers la caisse. Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- J'aimerais un menu XL double bacon burger avec cinq cheeseburger et six barquettes de chicken wings, commanda le plus jeune avec de grands yeux brillants et un peu de bave sortant du coin de sa bouche. Oh et je voudrais la plus grosse glace avec des morceaux de cookies !

- Pour moi ce sera un menu XL super spicy burger avec quatre hamburgers et cinq barquettes de nuggets de poulet, dit Ace, son visage aussi normal que si il parlait de la météo. Je voudrais aussi une petite salade de fruits s'il-te-plaît.

A avoir entendu cela, Ussop et Zoro les regardèrent avec de grands yeux ébahis, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

- Je vois que votre appétit est toujours aussi énorme, commenta Ussop les regardant ahuris.

- Est-ce-que ça vous arrive de ne pas avoir faim ? demanda Zoro avec un air blasé.

- Non… pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux frangins avec un air perplexe, penchant leurs têtes sur le côté.

- Pour rien, répliqua Zoro avec un air blasé, ne voulant pas rentrer dans ce genre de débat et se retournant vers Ussop. Je vais t'aider à faire les burgers parce qu'au sinon on sera encore là demain.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent en cuisine pour préparer toute la commande. A eux deux, cela ne leur prit qu'une demie heure pour faire toute la commande. Ils mirent tous ça dans des sacs et les donnèrent aux deux frangins.

- Merci Ussop et Zoro, dit Ace poliment, prenant les sacs et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Bon courage.

- Ouai on se voit demain les copains ! dit Luffy avec son habituel grand sourire, suivant son frère vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter pour quelques secondes, se tournant vers le jeun homme aux cheveux verts avec un sourire encore plus grand. Oh fait bon anniversaire Zoro ! On fêtera ça demain !

- Merci, répondit Zoro, accoudé sur le comptoir avec sa tête dans ses mains. A demain.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que le service de Zoro, ainsi que le jour de son anniversaire, soit terminé. Ussop s'approcha du jeune aux cheveux verts et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Lorsque Zoro se retourna il vit le jeune homme au long nez tenir dans ses mains un des muffins industriel du restaurant avec une bougie plantée sur le haut de la pâtisserie.

- Je me suis dis qu'il fallait au moins que tu puisses souffler une bougie et avoir un gâteau, expliqua fièrement Ussop, content de son idée.

Avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, le jeune homme accepta le gâteau et souffla sur l'unique bougie, l'éteignant de manière effective.

- Merci Pinocchio, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin taquin.

- Hey ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! répliqua Ussop agissant de manière théâtralement outragé. Franchement ! Moi qui ait l'amabilité de fait un geste et voilà tout ce que je reçois comme récompense pour ma gentillesse !

- Ouai, ouai cause toujours, répliqua Zoro tout en se récurant l'intérieur de l'oreille avec son petit doigt. Va plutôt te plaindre à Kaya.

- J-je ne vois pas de tu parles ! balbutia Ussop, son visage devenant tout rouge d'embarras.

Mais avant que Zoro ait pu répliquéé quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour y laisser entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dorés qui lui cachait la moitié du visage et dont le seul œil visible était d'un bleu ciel pénétrant avec un sourcil tourbillonnant. Il avait une silhouette élancée, et sa taille était aussi fine que celle d'une fille. Il était aussi grand que Zoro. Son visage était fin et sa peau d'un blanc d'albâtre. Une petite barbe naissante poussait sur son menton: ce qui lui donnait avec ses cheveux blonds une aura mystérieuse et sexy. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise bleu indigo dont les trois premiers boutons étaient restés ouverts, révélant les débuts d'un torse imberbe, ferme et légèrement musclé. Ses clavicules ressortaient et lui donnait un air de puissance malgré sa taille fine. Ses jambes étaient fines mais semblaient musclées sous son pantalon moulant, qui montrait toutes les courbes de son corps.

Zoro regarda cet homme s'approcher vers lui, ses yeux se posant sur le mouvement que ses hanches faisaient: se balançant légèrement de droit à gauche. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage du blond, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une mine renfrogné, voir même dégoûtée, alors qu'il regardait les panneaux avec les photos des différents burgers proposés.

- Est-ce-que je peux vous aider monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis que le jeune homme blond blond venait de rentrer dans le restaurant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Zoro se sentit perdre pied et tomber dans les profondeur de ces yeux bleu azures. Un doux sentiment réchauffait tout son être, son cœur commençait à battre la chamade et des milliers de papillons volaient autour dans son estomac. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté soudainement et pendant quelques instants, comme s'il avait été hypnotisé, avant de le tirer hors de sa transe pour le ramener dans la réalité. Apparemment le blond en face de lui avait lui aussi eu une absence car il se racla la gorge de manière gênée.

- Oui je voudrais votre burger Hot Pepper, celui avec les poivrons confits, et aussi une de vos petites salades composées, répondit le jeune homme, regardant partout sauf vers Zoro. Je voudrais aussi une bouteille d'eau gazeuse.

Après avoir finis de prendre la commande du séduisant jeune homme et lui avoir mis la salade ainsi que le boisson commandées sur un plateau, il se tourna de nouveau vers le blond.

- Votre burger est en train d'être préparé je vous l'apporterais à votre table, lui dit-il tout en lui remettant le plateau.

- D'accord, merci Marimo, répondit le blond avec un petit sourire effronté qui fit voir rouge l'autre jeune homme.

- De rien sourcil en vrille, répliqua Zoro avec un sourire coquin en coin, ce qui lui valu un regard furieux de la part de l'autre jeune homme avant qu'il ne sourisse à son tour un sourire coquin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts amena le burger au jeune homme blond.

- Et voila votre burger, lui dit-il tout en posant le burger sur la table.

- Merci, remercia l'autre malgré qu'il fasse un visage dégoûté tout en regardant le burger posé devant lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourcil arqué.

- Hmm c'est juste que… C'est vraiment de la cuisine de bas étage. Lui dit le blond en faisant une moue révulsée à l'idée de nourriture de basse qualité.

- Je ne savais que la princesse avait le palet sensible, commenta Zoro avec amusement. Pourquoi venir manger ici alors ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si le vieux schnock, pour lequel je travail dans son restaurant, a décidé de me donner une leçons en m'obligeant de manger ici pendant quelques temps. Répliqua le blond avec une mine renfrogné avant d'ajouter dans un marmonnement. Bien que je ne sache toujours pas ce qu'il veut que je comprenne. Mais oh fait ! Qui c'est que tu traites de princesse tête de brocoli !

- Eh ben c'est pas la joie… commenta Zoro ignorant l'exclamation indigné du blond, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air pensif. Donc comme ça tu es cuistot ?

- Ouai. Ça s'appelle le Baratie. Lui dit le blond avant de lever les yeux vers Zoro avec un léger sourire. Oh fait je m'appelle Sanji et toi ?

- Zoro, répondit celui-ci.

- Ravi de te connaître Zoro, dit Sanji en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, ses coudes reposant sur la table. Puisqu'on est parti pour avoir une longue discussion. Assieds toi.

- Ok. Après tout je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, répliqua avec un haussement d'épaules le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, s'asseyant en face du blond.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, Sanji prenant quelques bouchés de son burger de temps à autre. Ce fut le blond qui brisa le silence en premier.

- J'ai une question, dit-il, regardant Zoro tout en grignotant son burger. Pourquoi travail-tu dans cet endroit ?

- J'ai un rêve à réaliser, commença le jeune homme. Et pour cela j'ai besoin d'argent.

- Et c'est quoi ce rêve ? demanda Sanji.

- Devenir le plus grand sabreur du monde. Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

- Je vois. Dit Sanji avec un air pensif, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire espiègle. C'est quand même dommage…un homme aussi mignon que toi obligé de travailler dans un endroit pareil.

- Oh ? Alors comme ça tu me trouves mignon ? demanda Zoro ave un sourire en coin.

- Aussi mignon qu'un petit chiot ! répliqua avec un grand sourire Sanji.

A ces paroles, Zoro lâcha un grognement d'irritation au fait d'avoir été comparé à un bébé chien inoffensif.

- Oh fait j'ai remarqué le gâteau avec la bougie quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure. Dit Sanji en le regardant intensément. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Zoro.

- Et tu es obligé de travailler ici ce jour là ? Ca craint… dit-il avec une grimace compatissante.

- C'est la vie, répliqua l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

- Quand même, ça me déprime que quelqu'un ait à travailler le jour de son anniversaire, argumenta Sanji, le regardant avec un air pensif.

- Tu sais c'est pas très grave, lui dit Zoro. J'aurais l'occasion de le fêter demain soir avec mes amis.

- Donc ça veux dire que tu ne travail pas le samedi ? demanda le blond qui reçus un hochement de tête comme réponse, avant de demander avec un visage neutre, bien que Zoro cru voir une lueur d'espoir traverser ces yeux bleus. Est-ce-que tu travail le dimanche ?

- Non ce sont mes jours de congés. Répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, se demandant pourquoi l'autre jeune homme lui posait cette question. Pourquoi ?

- Hmm je me disais qu'après avoir dû manger pendant tellement de temps ces…choses. Dit Sanji désignant avec un air révulsé sa moitié restante du burger qu'il n'a pas mangé, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire charmeur bien que légèrement incertain. Je pourrais peut-être t'inviter à venir manger de la vraie nourriture.

Zoro le regarda pendant un moment puis laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Ce jeune homme qui ressemblait à un éphèbe, avec ses cheveux dorés, son teint pâle et ses traits fins, était en train de le draguer.

« Et en plus d'être séduisant, il a un caractère bien trempé. » pensa Zoro avec un sourire dissimulé, regardant le blond discrètement.

Cet homme était parfait pour lui. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant un moment avant que Zoro se rende compte qu'il était déjà minuit. Il avait été tellement absorbé par leur conversation qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

- Je suis désolé mais il est déjà minuit et j'ai finis mon service. S'excusa Zoro tout en se levant, bien qu'il était réticent de partir et de laisser le blond là.

- Il est déjà si tard ? Wow le temps a vraiment passé vite. Commenta Sanji avec regret.

- J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, lui-dit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts partant pointer avant d'aller aux vestiaires pour se changer, n'attendant pas que Sanji puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Bien qu'ils aient flirté ensemble, Zoro ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions. Cela n'avait pu être qu'un petit jeu inoffensif de flirt pour le frisson de la séduction. Pourquoi un homme aussi distingué voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui ? Lorsqu'il eu finis de se changer, il se dirigea vers la sortie du fast-food. Mais alors qu'il sortait, il remarqua que quelqu'un était adossé contre le mur du restaurant.

- Pour un mec qui semble être plutôt rustre tu prends beaucoup de temps pour te changer. Commenta Sanji avec un sourire taquin. Comme tu t'es enfui avant que je puisse te le donner, j'ai dû attendre que tu sortes.

- Me donner quoi ? demanda Zoro avec un regard confus.

- C'est alors que Sanji lui mis un morceau de papier avec son numéro de téléphone portable écrit dessus dans la poche de son jean.

- Voici mon numéro, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Appel moi un jour où tu n'as pas à travaillé dans cet endroit graisseux pour que je te fasse à manger. Comme ça je te montrerais ce qu'est la vraie cuisine.

Après avoir dis ça, le blond se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme gelé sur place par la surprise. Le baiser dura à peine quelques secondes avant que le blond recula de quelques pas pour lui laisser de l'espace. Il lui lança un sourire à la fois timide et incertain. Après que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'ait toujours pas réagis et restait comme figés sur place, le blond lui lança un petit sourire triste. Sanji allait partir lorsque la main de Zoro se referma sur son bras et le fit pivoter pour lui faire face. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de protester avant que des lèvres ne s'écrasent contre les siennes, l'embrassant fougueusement. Lorsque le baiser fut fini, les deux jeunes hommes haletaient lourdement. Sanji avait un air ahuri avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un époustouflant sourire remplie de joie. Pendant leur baiser passionné, le jeune homme blond avait mis ses bras autour du cou de Zoro et celui-ci avait mis ses mains sur les hanches du blond, rapprochant leur corps l'un de l'autre pour ne laisser presque aucun espace entre eux deux.

- Peut-être que l'on pourrait aller boire un verre chez moi si ça te tente, proposa Zoro, ses yeux étaient allumés avec une passion brûlante alors qu'il regardait Sanji dans les yeux.

- Oui j'adorerais, répondit Sanji avec un si grand sourire qu'il risquait de fendre son visage en deux.

- Comme ça tu pourras peut-être commencer par me montrer comment tu te débrouilles avec le petit-déjeuner. Taquina Zoro en lui donnant un bisou d'Esquimo, bien que l'invitation était claire et laissait à Sanji une dernière chance de changer d'avis.

- Je te préviens tu risques de tomber amoureux avec mes compétences en cuisine, répliqua le blond avec un sourire espiègle. Je fais les meilleurs pancakes aux pépites de chocolat du monde.

- Hmm je vais prendre le risque, lui répondit de manière coquine Zoro avec un sourire en coin avant de se pencher vers lui de nouveau pour l'embrasser.

« C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. » pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux verts alors qu'il embrassait avec ferveur le magnifique jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

_FIN_

**Oui bon je n'ai pas entouré Sanji de papier cadeau et noué d'un ruban de satin mais j'ai un peu l'impression un peu d'avoir fais ça quand même… lol **

**Du genre : « Tiens mon petit Zoro. Voici un cadeau de ma part. Amuse toi bien ! »… XD Nan ?**

**Bref laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire comment vous l'avez trouvé. Et je pense peut-être faire une petite suite, mais rated M par contre, y en a qui serait intéressé ?  
><strong>


End file.
